Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/AmpFibian
AmpFibian is an Amperi from an unnamed planet. He first appeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. His name is a combination of the word "amp," which is a measurement for electricity, and "amphibian," a life form that can live in both water and on land, such as frog or salamander. He was first used in Fused when he fought Aggregor. Appearance AmpFibian is a blue, jellyfish-like alien with long, slimy arms and legs. His body is composed mostly of water, giving him the appearance of being completely made of water. giving him the appearance of being completely made of water, his beings have the power to do some mind reading and can use powerful bolts of electricity at will, perfect for camouflage within a water environment. His body is also covered in white lines. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Omniverse self but his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest and the black outline around his eyes are less prominent. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Ultimate Alien self, but the white parts are black. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, and the blue parts on his body are darker. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance, except that he has diamond-shaped eyes, and the black outline around his eyes is less prominent. His lightning streaks are altered, and the Omnimatrix IV is on his chest. His negative form has a paler blue and red eyes. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his Omniverse appearance but the Omnitrix is on th chest. Abilities AmpFibian can shoot electrical blasts from his arms and is an agile swimmer. Like the other aliens Aggregor has captured, he controls one of the five elements, his being the unorthodox element Lightning or Electricity. In the episode ''Escape From Aggregor‎‎, his species is shown having the ability to produce lightning. He can shoot lightning blasts from his four arms and can levitate. He has also shown the power to turn intangible like Big Chill or Ghostfreak. Being a master of the electromagnetic spectrum, AmpFibian can sense the electrical pulses in the minds of other life forms, allowing him to read their thoughts. He can also stretch all of his arms to a decent length. He is also capable of absorbing electrical energy and electric based projectiles and firing them at his enemies, as seen in the episode Deep when he absorbed the guards' energy net and sent it back at them. He can breathe underwater. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, AmpFibian can release a massive electricity beam from his chest. In John Smith 10, he can survive in space, not having a mouth or nose. Weakness If AmpFibian has any electricity in his body and he is touching water, he will electrocute himself. Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: The Cybot Factory Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance, but the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol is on his chest. He first appears in You Are Begging For Trouble to battle the mutant squid. He is used by Albedo in The Negative Effect to fight Spidermonkey. In 99 For A Change, he is used by Albedo of Dimension 99 to fight Enormousaur. Ben 10: The Omniwars Albedo first uses AmpFibian in Mirror on the Wall to escape his Plumber cell. Ben first uses AmpFibian in Old Plumber and the Sea. He fails to take Magister Patelliday from Captain Kork's associates, such as Kraab, Fistina, and Bubble Helmet. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker (as Albedo), and Yuri Lowenthal (as Ben). Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles AmpFibian reappears in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles. The most noteable difference is his patterns, because they are rearanged and he has a bigger chest.﻿ Kurt 10 AmpFibian appears in Kurt 10. He has a Shadow Form Appearences Season 1 *"Sharkboy" and "Lavagirl" Part 1 Ben 10: Generations *He first reappears in Benship to fight the Naljian Destructor. Thorn 10 AmpFibian's lines are now blood red, its eyes are a darker shade of green and it's skin is black. ben 10 alien allliance magic world John Smith 10 AmpFibian is first unlocked in The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10), after scanning Ra'ad. Appearances *They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Consequences *John 10,000 (episode) *Chip Off the Block *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Burning Sensation (first re-appearance) *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) *Inferno (John Smith 10) *Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) *The Clone Wars (John Smith 10) *Ghost Town (John Smith 10) *Rebellion Clone Created by Animo *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John *Separatists (episode) *The Ultimate Battle Part 2 Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Fight (first re-appearance) (by clone 3) *Xavier Institute Phantom Watch By John *The Gathering (first re-appearance) *Ghost of a Battle *True Colors (goes Ultimate) *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Warmatrix Drone *Swamp and Forest (drone by Phantom) *Ultimates (John Smith 10) (Drone by Phantom) (goes Ultimate) By Albedo *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Against the Gods (first re-appearance) *Revenge of the Gods *Journey to the Underworld (goes Ultimate) Kingdom Hearts By Kairi *Door to Darkness (first re-appearance) *End of the World Part 2 *Fading into Darkness *Replica Program (by Replica) By Larxene *Revenge of Darkness By John *Symphony of Sorcery John Smith 10: Final Fantasy AmpFibian first appears with Aggregor, giving him electric powers. It later goes to Dr. Animo, and then to Kevin. Appearances Summoned by Aggregor * Invasion of Midgar Summoned by Dr. Animo *The Mad Doctor *Monster (JSXFF) Summoned by Kevin *Through the Tunnels *On the Hunt (JSXFF) Ultimate form He is stronger, bigger, absorb any power (when an alien or bad guy hits him) , invisible, can be any attribute he wants whenever he wants, can go through computers, technology etc... Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Like te other aliens, AmpFibian has taken a darker tone. Appearances *The Gre'all (used by Axel: Jellyshock) Appearances Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Bad Luck (Used by Zon) *The Power of the Beast (Used by Pug) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *To The Past (first reappearance) *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Stress, Stress and More Stress (first reappearance, x2, both times unintentional transformations) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Mirror on the Wall (first re-appearance; by Albedo) *Old Plumber and the Sea (first re-appearance by Ben) *Sunny of Our Discontent Gallery $(KGrHqUOKnIE1S-Uc-hYBNb32Wkko!~~ 12.jpg|AmpFibian toy 1295375235bUAtn1719a.jpg|Toy in pose 1295375236btnUA1721a.jpg Aliens 006.jpg|AmpFibian in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles AmpFibian.gif Ampfibiandeep.jpg|AmpFibian in Deep Haywire Armodrillo.png|Haywire Armodrillo with AmpFibian Shadow AmpFibian.png|Shadow AmpFibian|link=Shadow AmpFibian VilmpFibian.png|A fusion with Vilgax Ben as Amphibian.PNG|Ben 10,000's AmpFibian in Ben 10: The Next Gen.|link=Ben 10,000 (TNG) Amphibian.PNG|Ken Tennyson as AmpFibian in Ben 10: The Next Gen.|link=Ken Tennyson (TNG) 185px-Ampfibian~I milked the milk man! Ha ha ha ha ha ha.png 230px-Ampfibian flying-1-.png AmpFibian electricity.png Austen 14,000 as AmpFibian.png Nobody ampfibian by wheelz14-d2rv66y.png Noah ampfibian.png Stan as AmpFibian.png AmpFibian.png Shadow AmpFibian Intangible.png Haywire Ampfibian.png InvertedAmpfibian.png AmpFibian BTUP.png|AmpFibian in Ben 10: Ultimate Power Albedo's AmpFibian (BTUP).png|Albedo as AmpFibian in Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW AmpFibian.png|AmpFibian in BTDW AmpFibian B23UA.png|AmpFibian in B23UA BTANSAmpfibian.PNG|in BTANS Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Aliens in the gigatrix Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Canon Aliens Category:Anagalactic Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Flight aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Electric aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Divinematrix Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Thorn 10 Category:Thorn 10 aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Kai 10 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Universe Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:B23UA Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Swimming Aliens Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens